Divergent High School, A Place for Learning?
by LilyLemon12
Summary: Tris wants to do well again this year of school. She's happy, she has friends, good grades and a good home life. Four is new, and is closed off, most of the time. Now that they're in the same friendship group, what will happen? *Updating about every week*. Reversed roles.
1. Chapter 1

**New story! Hope you like it. So, Tris is an achiever at high school, and she's determined to do well again this year. Four is new, so you don't know much about him yet, and I don't want to spoil it. Read and review with suggestions and ideas, praises or criticism. Reviews make me more motivated to write, by the way! That's all folks!**

School. Once again, the tedious routine begins. Once again, my life is dominated by the ringing of bells, as opposed to anything less...horrible. Once again, I'm early. I like being on time, don't get me wrong, but being early just becomes boring after a while. Sitting there, waiting for someone else to arrive, honestly, it's more tedious than school. But, I admit, it's much better than simply sitting at home. At least now, I know what all my classes are, where they are, who's teaching them, where my locker is and the meaning of life, because I've been here so long I've now had time to figure it out. All except the meaning of life though. That, I should figure out in the next ten minutes, if my friends still haven't arrived by then. I finally receive a text from someone and, praying that it's one of my friends saying they're here, I pick it up and look. Sure enough, it's Uriah, but the message is not what I'd wanted.  
"Leaving now, is anyone else there yet except you?" I sigh, while giggling, and reply quickly  
"What makes you think I'd already be here?" Seconds later,  
"Because you're always horribly early." I lock my phone and slide it into my pocket, still laughing at his assumptions. I can't say he's wrong though. Two people start walking through the entrance then, when they see me, manically waving and running. I run towards them too, and throw myself into Christina's arms.  
"Let me guess, you've already been here for at least twenty minutes?" she greets, and I just hold up my timetable and other stuff I collected as proof. She laughs and mutters  
"Knew it!" and I whack her shoulder jokingly.  
"Sorry, is my girlfriend annoying you?" Will asks, and I quickly fire out a load of questions at them, not knowing they're dating.  
"What? When did this happen? Why didn't you tell me? How long have you been together? How did you get together in the first place?" Slowly, we dawdle into the school hall and take seats, ready for our welcome assembly, and Marlene, Lynn and Shauna rush in, dropping into seats beside us.  
"We were trying to catch our bus, but it was cancelled! We had to run the whole way here so we weren't late!" she angrily exclaims, and we all nod in annoyance with them. Now it seems we're just waiting on Uriah and Zeke, who we all guessed would be late, before we're all here. Eventually they rush in, but there's a new guy behind them. It doesn't really look like he's with them at first, he's walking normally and is at least five steps behind them, whereas the two brothers are sprinting with no co-ordination. As they sink into the seats and attempt to catch their breath, they introduce us to the guy, who's called Four, and start explaining things to him. Soon enough, the assembly starts and even though I know I have to, and want to, do well, I can't stop my gaze from flicking over to Four every few sentences the teacher says, and roll my eyes at my own stupid actions. I need to be careful, this year needs to be good.

My first lesson is English, which I love, and the whole lesson I spend volunteering to answer questions and read pages of the book we're studying, To Kill A Mockingbird. At break, Marlene grins and teases me about my enthusiasm, as she was in that class too. Four was, but I didn't really notice him then, or at least I tried not to. I glance down at my timetable and see I've got Music, so I tell Christina and we leave for the lesson. Will runs up behind us and moans the whole way to the class about us forgetting him, and we just laugh. When we enter, we're told what we're doing and then the teacher tells us to get into pairs for the project. I whip round to look at Christina, but she points at Will and shrugs, and I just nod. I like Music, it was why I chose the class, but I'd like to go with someone I know. As I think this, Four taps me on the shoulder.  
"You wanna go together?" he asks, and I shrug, then lead the way to one of the practice rooms.  
"I wanna get a good grade on this, so you better be ready to work." I say, looking at him sceptically. He mutters something about him wanting the same, and then says slightly louder that we need to choose one of the three songs. Scanning the sheet, I say that we should do Bobbie McFerrin, then hand it to him for his input, and after quickly looking, he agrees. So for the next ten minutes, we brainstorm on what we want to change, and he suggests something that makes me blush.  
"I'm guessing you're singing?" he says, and I just stand there looking at him. I love singing, but not really in front of other people unless they're complete strangers or my best friends. He is neither of those things.  
"Can't you sing?" he inquires, not rudely, just curiously.  
"I can, I just hate doing so in front of other people." I admit. He takes a deep breath, then gestures at me to sing. I look at him with confusion and run my hands through my hair, wondering how he could have misinterpreted that sentence.  
"If you do it, you won't be so scared." he explains, and while dismissing my protests that I'm not scared he hands me the sheet music, and I roll my eyes and take it, muttering a sulky "Fine" as I do so. After I've sung the first verse and the chorus, he nods appreciatively and picks up a ukulele, and I stare at him in wonder as he starts to play, albeit not perfectly.  
"I play guitar, and it's kind of the same. Not quite, otherwise it would actually sound good though." he drawls and crosses the room, picking up the guitar. When he starts to play, I sing along, and find myself actually enjoying it. But at that moment the bell rings, signalling the next lesson.


	2. Chapter 2

**So here we go guys, update! There's some actual flirting in here, thank goodness. As always, review with opinions, suggestions, random comments or anything else. That's all folks! xx**

FOUR POV

Zeke, Uriah and I are walking home after school, having only had a half day because we came in at midday because it was the first day.  
"So you went with Tris for music then?" Uriah asks, and I nod, answering,  
"Yeah, she has a great voice", adding the last part appreciatively. Zeke immediately looks shocked, and starts talking hurriedly to his brother, apparently forgetting I'm not there, or not caring.  
"Wow, she hasn't sung in front of anyone for ages. Since...ah. Since Mar."  
"Yeah, she hasn't done a lot since Mar. That really devastated her. She was happy it happened, but at the same time she clearly wasn't."  
"I'm glad it's not awkward though. I was worried it would be really awkward and we'd end up taking sides, even if we didn't want to."  
"But at the same time, it's been friendly between them since it happened, so I don't think that would have changed over the summer."  
"You never know-" At this point I interrupt, rolling my eyes at their ignorance towards the fact I have no clue what they're talking about.  
"What happened between Tris and Marlene?" I ask, and they both look slightly guilty about the fact that I've clearly figured something out, although not very much. After a few moments, Uriah shrugs and mutters,  
"Well, he's our friend. Plus, Tris trusted him enough to sing to him..." and Zeke nods and begins,  
"So, Tris and Mar went out for about...five and a half months. Then they ended it, obviously, because they're not together anymore. It wasn't messy or anything. In fact, they called it a mutual decision and it was. They'd clearly been less...happy for a few weeks before and it was obvious to everyone. Not arguing in front of anyone, but less loved up. Then one evening she went over to Mar's, they talked and realised that they just weren't happy together anymore, and broke up. Of course, they were both upset. I remember going round to Tris's, cause we're basically family, and she was crying and really, really sad. Not angry or anything, just sad. They may not have been happy together anymore, but Tris liked the feeling of belonging, of being someone's girlfriend and having someone to "share life with", her words, not mine." When he finishes, I nod, and feel a sinking feeling in my stomach. Less than three hours, and I already have a crush on her? I need to get a grip.  
"So she's gay then?" I ask, and Uriah laughs, a deep sound that makes me feel like I'm in trouble. Or about to be anyway.  
"No...no she isn't. Thank God you asked us and not her. She hates it when people assume that kind of thing." I cock my head to the side and raise my eyebrows, questioning what he just said. He laughs again and continues.  
"She's not gay. She's not bi. She's not pan. She's "I don't really know and it's none of your business anyway.". We're all fine with that though...you are too, right? Like, you're not gonna treat her weirdly or anything."  
"Cause she's our friend. And you are too, but like I said, she's family. And if you're gonna treat her badly, I'm sorry but we're leaving you. She doesn't need protecting - she'll tell you that herself - but if-" Zeke interjects, but I cut him off before he can get going.  
"Trust me. I'm not gonna treat her any differently. I was just wondering." Zeke nods, satisfied, and Uriah pulls a bar of chocolate out of his bag and splits it into three bits so we can eat as we walk back.

TRIS POV

As I walk into the math classroom with Chris, I notice Four sitting at a desk next to Will, and wonder how he's seamlessly fitted into out group so quickly. He seems so...different to the rest of us. While most of us are loud, or arrogant in Zeke's case, or at least slightly chatty and outgoing, he usually answers with short sentences and isn't very talkative. Not exactly unfriendly, but not particularly welcoming to somebody wanting to have a conversation. Before I can get to caught up in thinking about him, the teacher walks in and I tell myself to focus. This year, I need to do well. Amazingly in fact. This year, I have to do even better than I did last year, and part of that means actually listening when the teacher is talking.  
"So," he begins, "So that we can get to know each other, and I can get to know you, instead of me giving you a test to see your abilities, we're going to have a math-off. Each time you answer a question right, you get a prize. First person with their hand up gets to answer the question, but don't put your hand up until you know because if you're chosen and you work it out after, you don't get the point. There will be prizes!" There's chatting from the class, and I turn to Chris with an enormous smile on my face.  
"Well, it can't be as bad as math lessons usually are, right?" she says, and I jokingly elbow her and tell her to have a little enthusiasm. Hopefully, I should win, which definitely boosts my spirits slightly.  
"First question," he starts.

An hour later, and it's been a battle between Four and I, while every so often somebody else contributes. We have five minutes left of the lesson, and I'm determined to win, not just because I want the prize, but because I feel some sense of obligation that I've been here longer than he has, so therefore I have to win. I scowl, knowing that my reasons are petty and ridiculous, but tighten my hair and sit up straighter in preparation for the next question. By the end of the lesson, I think I might have won, and hope to dear God I have, because even though it's not a big deal, I know I'll feel humiliated, among other things, if I haven't. But when I find out Four won, by two points, I snatch up my things and walk out the room with Chris, while she talks to me about how good I was. I mutter something about clearly not being good enough, and am about to go on a tirade, which I would only do with Chris for fear of being seen as horrible or stuck up, when I feel a tap on my shoulder. Whipping around, I see Four there and breathe deeply, knowing that it's not his fault and that really he did nothing wrong, just stuck his hand up faster than me.  
"Hi." I greet, forcing a smile onto my face and hoping it doesn't look too artificial. He says the same back, and I stand in the corridor looking at him and waiting for him to say something.  
"You were pretty good," he starts, and continues, "But you need to work on your powers. Also, maybe you should try and put your hand up faster. You may be as good as me, but we'll never know if you don't actually try." I fume with anger and am about to scream at him, or stalk off, or give him a piece of my mind, or, my best option, just punch him, when he says the ending and the corners of his lips turn up. Not quite a smile, but a good effort. I laugh, jokingly elbow him in the side and joke,  
"I was only letting you win cause you're new. You should work on actually earning first place, and then we'll know whether you're as good as me." He whistles, and retorts,  
"You wouldn't let me win to save your life. You're far too selfish." I raise my eyebrows, and am about to reply when Chris shouts my name. I glance back at him, and he raises the corner of his lips again, this time in a smug smile, while I hurry off.  
"I didn't know you liked Four!" she gasps after I make my way over to her.  
"I don't." I reply, slightly confused as to why she would think I like him. Sure I think about him a lot, but it's because he's curious, and she doesn't even know that.  
"Then why were you flirting with him?" she asks, equally as confused. I almost stop in my tracks. Was I really just flirting with Four?


End file.
